


In Which There Are Puppies

by EmieB123



Series: The Darkest Night Will End [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: and a little angst, but not a lot, in which there are puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmieB123/pseuds/EmieB123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan brings home puppies and some other stuff happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which There Are Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> So next Marius then First Dates then . . . who knows
> 
> (God what a dumb title but I couldn't think of anything else)
> 
> (italics and everything are still being difficult and i dont care enough to try and figure it out sorry)
> 
> For the first dates one I'm gonna try dark Jehan because there really isn't enough of it but I'll balance it out with fluff I promise

“Jehan? Why are there . . . puppies in the kitchen?” 

“Oh! We’re fostering them for a while.” Jehan scooped one up and kissed its head.

Enjolras shook his head; it was too early for this. “When did you…” 

Last time he checked, Jehan had crawled into his bed at 2 am because he couldn’t sleep.

“I couldn’t stop thinking so I went down to the shelter.” This wasn’t uncommon. Jehan would often find himself unable to sleep because his brain just wouldn’t stop sometimes. Usually writing would help, and being close to another person (usually Enjolras), but when he got particularly restless, he’d walk down to the animal shelter he volunteered at. They were open 24/7 and were always grateful for the help on the often understaffed graveyard shift. “They had just brought these two in and they were too cute to stay there so I brought them back here.” Jehan looked nervous.

“You do know we’re not allowed pets, right?” Enjolras knew he wouldn’t win this, but he had to try.

“Yes, but as long as we’re careful we won’t get caught, and Musichetta loves us.” Jehan looked at him pleadingly “And they’re so cute. Please can we keep them? Just for a little bit?”

Shit, he was using the eyes. And they really were cute. 

“Fine.” Enjolras sighed, “But you have to clean up after them.”

Jehan beamed and kissed his cheek, swooping into the living room and sitting on the couch, cuddling the gray and white puppy. “This one’s Arya. You can name the other one.”

Enjolras gingerly picked up the second pup and sat next to Jehan, holding it awkwardly in his lap. It was a light brown and white with darker patches and was currently attacking his thumb. He smiled softly “Patria.”

They officially adopted them 3 days later.

***

“Enjolras you did not name the puppy Patria.” Courfeyrac had been laughing nonstop for about 5 minutes now. If he didn’t stop soon, he’d suffocate. Or Enjolras would just strangle him. Either way would work, as long as it shut him up.

“Why not? It’s a perfectly fine name!” Enjolras sulked.

“Whatever you say.” Courfeyrac wiped tears from his eyes, still chuckling.

“’Tis a noble name for a noble hound.” Grantaire raised his bottle mockingly.

They had all gathered at Enjolras and Jehan’s apartment to meet the new additions to their little group. Cossette was cooing over Arya and Joly was stuck with Patria, a fucking demon compared to her more docile sister. 

“You did bring them to the vet, right? They got all their vaccinations.” He looked worried as Patria chewed on his hand

“Of course, stop worrying.” Jehan rolled his eyes affectionately.

“Where do they, you know, go?” 

“We bought a litter box and trained them to go there.”

“In- in the house?” Joly paled. “I think I need a drink.” He dumped Patria in Grantaire’s lap and ran into the kitchen.

Grantaire laughed, shifting Patria into a more comfortable position. 

“You trained two puppies to use a litter box? I’ve had my cat 5 years and he still won’t use it!”

Eponine stared at him “You have a cat?”

Grantaire shrugged “He comes and goes.”

“I’ve been living with you for how long? And I’ve never seen a cat.”

“Okay, so he’s gone more often than not, but he hangs around.”

Enjolras drifted off as they continued arguing the existence of R’s cat. 

When Patria started chewing at the hem of his shirt, he gently flicked her on the nose. She sneezed and fell over. After staring at him for a moment (Enjolras swears, that is the most offended he’d ever seen anyone- human or dog- look), she turned and marched to Bahorel, nudging his leg and demanding attention. Grantaire laughed- a real laugh, deep and genuine, but stopped when he noticed Enjolras staring. 

Enjolras blushed and muttered something about joining Joly for a drink before running off to hide. Things had been . . . awkward between them to say the least since Enjolras, in a drug-induced moment of insanity, had kissed Grantaire. Grantaire hadn’t taken it well (read: he completely flipped out and hid in the bathroom for an hour until Courfeyrac somehow persuaded him to come out and had been avoiding Enjolras like the plague ever since). 

Joly handed him a beer sympathetically; he knew something had happened between the two but had enough sense not to pry. The only people Enjolras had told were Combeferre and Jehan and he had to assume Grantaire told Courfeyrac -since it was Courf who somehow coaxed him out of the bathroom- and Eponine from the glares she shot him whenever they crossed paths (surprisingly often considering the fact they worked together).

He wasn’t sure if he regretted it or not. Having to tiptoe around Grantaire was a pain in the ass and he actually missed their familiar bickering, but he wouldn’t give up those few seconds for the world.

***

It was only because Joly and Bossuet’s girlfriend was their landlord and Enjolras was frankly terrifying when arguing his point that they managed to convince Musichetta to allow their new pets with only a minor increase in rent.

Arya and Patria soon became a permanent fixture in their lives, following them everywhere, even work most days. The rest of Les Amis quickly got used to the dogs around the office, even if Patria was confined to Enjolras’ office more often than not for being a nuisance.

***

“You’ll have to talk to him eventually.” Jehan closed the door behind him as he entered Enjolras’ office.

“I know. But what do I say?”

“I dunno, maybe ask the poor guy on a date.” Courfeyrac drawled from where he was leaning against the wall.

“I can’t.” Enjolras groaned and dropped his head onto his desk. “It would never work. He’s a cynic and I’m me.”

“Within every cynic there lies a disappointed idealist” Jehan mused “The dark, we say, is only matter, light coiled round itself, a snake eating its own tail; but it’s still light. And light? Light is a fire in the night, a flame to warm the flesh and flicker form into existence.”

Enjolras and Courfeyrac stared at him. “What?”

“How do you-“ Courf started than shook his head with a smile.

“So will you talk to him?” Combeferre spoke up.

“Fine.” Enjolras sighed

***

“I hate you.”

Jehan pouted. “It was just a picture.”

“That picture is now the background to every computer in the office, Grantaire has it fucking framed in his living room, and it has over a thousand retweets.” Enjolras crossed his arms and glared at him.

“But you looked so cute. It’s not like I sent it to everyone.” He pouted

“No, you sent it to Courfeyrac, which is pretty much the same thing.”

Jehan shrugged, “Then go yell at him.”

“I’m about to.” Enjolras slammed the door on his way out.

 

“I can’t believe you framed it.” Eponine sat on the couch next to him “Actually, I can believe it; you’re completely smitten with the guy.”

“Can you blame me?” Grantaire handed her a beer. “He’s adorable. I never thought I’d call Enjolras of all people adorable, but there’s the proof.” He gestured to the new picture hanging on their wall.

“If he ever hears you call him adorable, he’ll castrate you.” Eponine smiled “Right after he destroys that photo and kills Jehan.”

Grantaire snorted “Like anyone could kill Jehan.”

Eponine watched him for a moment “Why didn’t you hit that when you had the chance?”

Grantaire sighed “You know why. He was hopped up on drugs, I wasn’t going to take advantage of him like that. Besides, why would he want me?”

 

“COURFEYRAC!” Enjolras didn’t even bother knocking, rude as ever.

“I did nothing!” Courf dived behind his sofa.

“Nope, nothing, that’s why my face is all over twitter.”

Courf popped out, looking relieved. “Oh, that’s what you’re mad about?”

Enjolras did a double take. “Is there something else I should be yelling at you about?”

“No!”

Enjolras gave him a look.

“Okay, maybe, but since you haven’t found out about that yet, please continue yelling at me for this.”

***

There was a knock on the door. Who the hell knocked anymore? Everyone knew Grantaire’s door didn’t lock and was always open to anyone who needed it.

“Door’s open!” Grantaire shouted, there was no way he was getting off this couch. Not at least for another hour.

Another knock.

“Just walk in.”

Another fucking knock.

“I’m not getting up, just open the fucking door.”

It was Enjolras who opened the door. Of course.

“Can we talk?” He stood in the doorway awkwardly.

“If we must.” Grantaire sighed.

“That night . . . when we- when I kissed you . . .” He chewed on his lip nervously.

Grantaire’s heart would’ve dropped if wasn’t already numb from drink.

“Why did you run away?” He sat beside him, wrinkling his nose at the stench of alcohol. 

Grantaire shrugged, “I panicked.”

“But why?” Enjolras reached out as if to touch him but pulled back. 

“You mean everything to me. If we did anything- I don’t want to lose the only good thing in my life.”

“We could be good- together.”

Grantaire laughed “Don’t kid yourself Apollo. We’d be horrible together. I won’t change for you. I’d still be a drunk cynic and you’d be, you.”

“One date.” Enjolras pleaded. “One date to change your mind.”

“You deserve better.”

“I don’t want better.” Enjolras did touch him this time, brushing the hair out of his eyes. “I want you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Arya and Patria are Australian Shepard puppies, Arya is a blue merle and Patria is a red tri
> 
> Again this bit:  
> "The dark, we say, is only matter, light coiled round itself, a snake eating its own tail; but it’s still light. And light? Light is a fire in the night, a flame to warm the flesh and flicker form into existence.”  
> Is from Hal Duncan's novel Ink
> 
> If I start getting OOC on some characters feel free to yell at me, that's what the comments are for  
> My tumblr is andwhatdowesaytodeath feel free to yell at me there too


End file.
